


Worth Dying For

by hellevating



Series: We Have The Rest Of Our Lives [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellevating/pseuds/hellevating
Summary: Out of routine, Wonwoo's thoughts morphed into 'what could have happened' and 'how are they dealing'. These filled his mind as he worked with the coffee press, and as his eyes darted from one coffee mug to another. He finally decided on a solid black mug, yet he still had to find answers to his questions. Just like any other day.(Or the story in which Mingyu's name was not mentioned at all, but he sure cried a lot.)





	Worth Dying For

It was eleven thirty-five of a sunny Friday morning when Wonwoo woke up to the blaring of his phone.

Wrong.

Jeon Wonwoo was rudely yanked away from slumber's embrace. he had just tucked himself in bed four hours ago, hoping he'd be dead to the world for at least half a day. Perhaps he wished for too much?

Begrudgingly, he was more awake than asleep. It still took him another five minutes to roll out of bed and turn off his phone, but he was very awake. He trudged into the kitchen, phone in one hand, the other meeting his scalp and making his bedhead worse than it already is.

Late morning rays of the sun filtered through the pastel blue curtains of Wonwoo's kitchen window, giving the room a peaceful atmosphere. coffee mugs of various colors and designs hung on wooden hooks over the counter, coffee press and a box of cereal sitting nearby. one would think Wonwoo would immediately snatch a mug and drown the remaining traces of sleep with caffeine, but the raven-haired man was just not one of those people.

He was more of the "forget responsibilities because daydreaming is way cooler and make coffee one hour later" kind of guy. And like any other day, Wonwoo did just that. He sat by the kitchen island, left cheek squished on the table, upper body awkwardly hunched over. His arms sprawled out, phone still clutched tightly. Like that, Wonwoo lost himself, gazing blankly at the window, sunlight bathing him with warmth.

Though clearly, whatever was making Wonwoo's phone go off was in no mood of cooperating with the sloth. Groans of annoyance replaced the kitchen's peaceful vibe as said sloth finally acknowledged the blaring device, glaring down at the screen as if it brought him dishonor.

 

_Kim Mavi_  
7 years old, female  
_xxxx, Anyang, Gyeonggi-do_  
_12:35pm_

 

Out of routine, Wonwoo's thoughts morphed into 'what could have happened' and 'how are they dealing'. These filled his mind as he worked with the coffee press, and as his eyes darted from one coffee mug to another. He finally decided on a solid black mug, yet he still had to find answers to his questions. Just like any other day.

the wall clock ticked twelve noon. Wonwoo debated whether he had enough time to down one more cup of coffee before heading out.

Just like any other day.

 

 

Twelve-thirty five. Wonwoo was standing out on the street, facing a four-story apartment complex with red brick walls. Freshly-laundered sheets hung out to dry in one of the balconies on the second floor. Another was overflowing with plants of different shapes and sizes, and Wonwoo's attention was captured by the hanging vines that dotted the balcony's ceiling. he was close to forgetting about Kim Mavi, seeing how he was mesmerized with the potted creatures when the black iron gate of the complex swung open, a little boy slowly walking out with his head down. A middle-aged man followed suit, cradling a huge bundle of purple in his arms. Wonwoo guessed they were father and son. His gaze followed them as they made their way to the vacant lot beside the apartment, their pace achingly slow, almost like a protest against the inevitable future they would be facing in a few more moments.

When the pair dropped to their knees and lowered the purple bundle, Wonwoo figured this was his cue. He hurried over, staying a respectable distance away but allowing his curious eyes enough visuals; bundles just really raise a lot of suspicion and inquisitive emotion, okay?

The father procured a trowel out of the bundle and started digging. The kid's shoulders shook so badly Wonwoo was actually scared the frail boy was going to collapse anytime. The raven-haired man can only see his backside, but he was certain the boy's eyes were red and running with tears.

After minutes and minutes of digging, sniffling, and patience growing thinner, a soft voice finally spoke, "Mavi, you're free from pain now."

Wonwoo's ears perked up. _Mavi?_

The raven-haired man finally decided he needed a view that showed more than just sagging shoulders. he closed the gap, but preferred to see the pair's faces rather than just peering over their heads.

 _Oh. So this is Mavi,_ Wonwoo thought to himself. Or should it be 'was'?

"Mavi, I-I'm sorry," the little boy squeaked. Wonwoo was right; tears were streaming down his small face like waterfalls. "Mavi, i love you, don't forget that. okay, Mavi?"

The boy extended a hand over to the golden retriever, little fingers running smoothly through the dog's fur. He was sobbing harder now, and Wonwoo could just watch as the kid threw himself over the seemingly sleeping dog. The father pulled his son away from Mavi, and proceeded to wrap the purple blanket around the dog's body snugly. He had dug a pretty deep hole, a medium-sized box already inside.

He wasn't crying, Wonwoo was sure of that, but his eyes were pretty much wailing as he lowered the dog into the box, and almost like slow-motion, closed the top lid over the purple bundle.

Wonwoo wanted to shout at the two mourning figures that Mavi was right beside them, wagging her tail, anticipating for somebody to notice her presence. He smiled sadly at the retriever. With a soft whistle he called her over, and the dog was so overjoyed she probably forgot Wonwoo was a stranger she had just toppled over. Mavi showered the raven-haired man with so much love and affection Wonwoo could forget about sending her off and just bring her back home, but rules were rules.

Reluctantly, Wonwoo pushed the dog off of him, patting her head almost as if to say, "it's time to go, buddy". Mavi looked up at him, then turned to her human companions. _Her family for seven years._ She barked three times before focusing back on Wonwoo, tail wagging excitedly.

"Well, I guess you got to say your thanks. You'll be waiting for them, won't you?" Wonwoo asked the retriever. Another wag of the tail. With that, Wonwoo held his hand over the dog's furry head, soft golden light casting around them for five short seconds.

Wonwoo opened his eyes and saw Mavi was not around anymore, nor was the father. It was only him and the kid. Ihe kid was quiet, too quiet for the raven-haired man. He felt awkward, but didn't give it another thought as he sat beside the mourning boy. He was running his hands over the mound of dirt that was now Mavi's resting place. Tears were still leaking out of his eyes. _Just how much water does this kid have in his body?_

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "Don't be too sad. Mavi asked me to pass a message to you." The kid showed no acknowledgement of the older man's presence. Still, Wonwoo was not about to give up. This was part of his job, after all.

"Mavi said she will never stop loving you and your family," he continued. His hands were occupied with pulling off grass, his conscience whispering apologies for killing innocent grass. "Mavi will always be waiting for you." the boy's hands stopped moving, and Wonwoo held his breath. Slowly but surely, he felt red-rimmed eyes staring at him, and he was compelled to make eye contact.

"It hurts," the boy whispered. "I took care of Mavi more than myself. Why was she taken away from me?"

"It's not your fault. Mavi got sick, you all rushed her to the vet, but Mavi knew it was too much pain for her. it was painful for her too, to see her family worrying over her day and night."

"She didn't have to, though. Letting go. She didn't have to."

"But fate wanted to. And Mavi agreed. She wanted to cut your pains as soon as possible," Wonwoo explained. the boy tore his eyes away from him. Wonwoo guessed this was the end of their conversation. His job here was done. Wonwoo pulled himself up, dusting his clothes off. His gaze lingered at Mavi's grave; he could faintly hear the retriever's excited yaps, and a small smile crept on his face. He was taken aback though when he felt a grip on his pant leg. Looking down, the kid's small fist was curled so tightly it was shaking.

"Please tell Mavi we would be alright," he pleaded. Wonwoo pried the kid's hand off, and instead held it in his much bigger hand. He gently pulled the boy up to his feet, and almost cooed at how small the boy was. The top of the boy's head barely reached his waist. "Okay. I will. But you could tell her again. Again and again, whenever you feel like it. Okay?" he said, with a tone of finality. He ran his fingers through the boys chestnut brown hair, wanting nothing but to wrap him in a warm blanket and protect him from all the evils of the world.

The little boy finally nodded his head. Wonwoo smiled at him, and slowly, the space between him and the kid grew with every retreating step. He saw just how much the kid was convincing himself he would be okay, how badly he wanted to stop crying. Wonwoo waved farewell, and the kid waved back.

"will i meet you again, sir?"

"there's no certainty to that, buddy. just stay safe and eat well, okay?"

"okay. take care of yourself too, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is probably messier than life, and that's saying something. It's my first time publishing my work here. Hope you like it! This will be part of a series, actually. We'll be accompanying Kim Mingyu as he grows up. Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
